


车

by EuerHiraeth



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Burg, Alpha Qin, Alpha Xi'an, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Mandalorian, mob Mandalorian, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuerHiraeth/pseuds/EuerHiraeth
Summary: 自己动手丰衣足食…？假设第六集里，Mando没能及时反击，而他们有比二十分钟更多的时间，决定跟眼前失利的曼达洛人好好玩玩。ABO：Omega Mandalorian，Mayfeld Beta，Burg, Xi’an和 Qin Alpha私设男O有女性生殖器官，女A有男性的强行OOC，强行很黄很暴力，强制发情，强行摘头盔预警，全篇无逻辑只开法拉利预警Xi’an/Burg/Qin/(mob)Mandalorian
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Burg (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Qin (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Xi'an (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	车

Burg正中肚腹的一拳让正沉浸在再次见到Qin的震惊中的Mandalorian摔进了囚室。铁甲之下的男人发出一声闷哼，迅速爬了起来拔出武器就要向他们射击，但在此之前Mayfeld先一步跨进了牢房，一枪射中了他持枪的手腕，再用力把针筒插进了他在盔甲下暴露出来的脖颈。Qin在他背后发出嘲笑，双臂紧拥着Xi’an：  


“看来骁勇善战的Mando不中用了啊。”  


“是见到你太开心了，”Xi’an在他怀中低声嘲讽，脸上挂着她惯性的夸张咧笑，语气却听不出情绪。Mayfeld已经在Burg的帮忙下把Mandalorian的双手捆在了背后，德瓦隆人将他面朝下压制在自己身下，低吼道：  


“现在还得意么，死矮子？”  


说完他笑了起来，喉咙里低沉的轰鸣声让离他极近的Mandalorian几不可见地颤抖了一下。Qin却注意到了。他眼珠一转，问：  


“我们还有多久？”  


“这里位置偏僻，Z也帮我们解决了讯号的问题，”Mayfeld一边跨出囚室一边回答，“敌人至少还有两个多小时才能到。我们时间充裕，你不用担心。”  


“我可没在担心”，Qin露齿笑道，“你给Mando用了什么药？”  


Mayfeld向Burg招招手，示意他离开Mandalorian：“只是Xi’an准备的一些迷药。”  


话音刚落，Burg便一个巴掌打在跪伏着的Mandalorian背上，后者闷哼一声，头重重磕到了地上。Qin见状不由得怔住了，Xi’an的笑容却越来越自得。Burg咆哮道：  


“妈了个逼的，他刚才还想抢我的枪。”  


Xi’an道：“不要紧，过一会他就会乖乖的了。”  


Qin与妹妹稍稍拉开距离，挑眉问她：“妳给加了料？”  


Mayfeld闻言转过头来，惊疑不定地看着他俩。Xi’an的笑容更深了，恶趣味地盯着她哥的眼睛，低声道：“还不是我们之前玩过的把戏。”  


Qin的眼神深邃起来。那是很久以前的事了，在Mando还没有背叛他——他们——之前。那时候他们三人的关系比现在要好得多了，Xi’an和Mando也不介意在情侣循规蹈矩的相处以外尝试一点新奇的玩意。新奇是相对于Xi’an而言，Mando嘛…那家伙一直有点害羞，不是吗。  


Qin扭头望着无力地跪在Burg身前的Mandalorian，在前者高大健壮的体魄下人类显得格外瘦小脆弱，还轻轻喘着气，但Qin比谁都清楚那盔甲下的人有多么冷酷而强大。他舔舔嘴唇，眼珠转了转，松开Xi’an越过疑惑的Mayfeld走进牢房；Xi’an紧随其后，兴奋地咯咯笑。  


“我们来找点乐子吧，”他宣布。Burg咕哝了什么，把Mandalorian压制得更紧，人类发出了一声近乎于窒息与痛苦之间的喘息。Mayfeld跨过牢房门槛的脚步停住了：  


“哦呵。”  


“没想到吧，”Xi’an笑着说，弯腰抓住Mandalorian的头盔逼迫他抬起头来，直视着他的透视镜嘶声说，“Mando居然会示弱。”  


Mandalorian在Xi’an和Burg的压迫下被迫仰着头低着腰，下身却因为跪坐的姿势抬了起来顶着身后德瓦隆人的胯间，因为这扭曲的姿势而呻吟出声。Qin挑眉，明知故问：  


“妹妹，你到底在迷药里混了什么？”  


Xi’an笑了笑，什么也没说，却解开了Mandalorian的盔甲一把掀开了他的护衣。Mandalorian颤抖地喘息着，却无法也无力阻止。一瞬间囚室里所有人都闻到了一股雪松与安息香的气味，清甜而温暖，答案顿时不言而喻。那是属于一个Omega的信息素。  


Mayfeld吸了一口气，踏进囚室。“谁能想到呢，”他戏虐地说着，来到Mandalorian身边弯下腰，“大名鼎鼎的Mando，银河系最厉害的战士，”他说到这里轻蔑似地嗤笑一声，“居然是个欠操的Omega。”他贴着头盔轻声说，“你家Alpha没能满足你吗，居然让你出来四处找操？”  


他没注意到身边Xi’an和Qin微微变色的脸。他又嗅了嗅空气中的味道，高高挑起一边眉头：“啊，你还没有被标记。”他盯着Burg紧抵着Mandalorian的胯间，贱兮兮地笑：“老兄，你把持力不够啊。”  


“你这个Beta给我闭嘴，”Burg嘶吼道，握在Mandalorian肩膀上的手收紧了，人类吃痛般瑟缩了一下，“他太好闻了。”  


Mandalorian的信息素不同于一般Omega甜腻得几乎廉价：雪松的冰冷中掺着香草的奶甜味，带着彷如冬日壁炉里柴火般的木香和暖意，闻上去让人感到舒沁而又安心。这是属于一个强大的Omega的味道，却只会更激起Alpha的征服欲。Qin舔舔唇，晃悠悠地走上前去，道：  


“把他盔甲脱了。”  


Mayfeld在他命令的语气下想要发作，Qin却伸手一把扯下了自己脖间的抑制器，属于Alpha的檀木气息一下子盈满了囚房。Mandalorian发出了一声近乎哽咽的声响，手捏成了拳头。作为Beta的Mayfeld被这过于浓郁的信息素弄得恶心反胃，也没心思去吼他了，站起来道：“我出去顺便把门，你们自己玩，快点出来。”  


其余三人都没理他，Burg三下两下便把Mandalorian的铁甲扒了个干净，期间瘫软的人被Xi’an和Qin死死按压着，也没作多反抗。没有了盔甲的银河系最强佣兵在Burg的身下，看上去居然有点瘦弱而不堪一击。Mayfeld停在仍然敞开的门旁，饶有兴致地看着，有点期待地看着Burg的手伸往头盔。Mandalorian嘶哑地叫了起来，开始奋力扭动尝试摆脱兄妹两人的禁锢，Xi’an伸手把她的抑制器也拔了下来，人类几乎是立刻便不动了。Burg顺利把银头盔脱了下来，丢到一边，兴奋地喘着气：  


“妈的，老子一看到他就像做这个了。”  


头盔下的是乱糟糟的微卷黑发，因为汗湿而显得萎靡不振。Burg把人翻了个面——操，Mayfeld想，还真让他猜对了，是个人类——然后立刻低吼了一声，胯间的硬物涨得更大了。Mayfeld发现佣兵的真面目与他想象的完全不一样。Mandalorian看上去比他们所有人都要大上几岁，蓄着短短的络腮胡，五官在如此的狼狈中却仍然英挺而帅气，湿润的深棕色眼睛大睁着，眼眶微红。他紧紧皱着眉头，嘴唇呈干燥的玫红色，半张着微微颤抖，两枚洁白的牙齿正死死咬着下唇，沁出了几滴血珠。Mayfeld意识到他是在努力抑压着什么。Qin轻柔地抚摸着他的嘴唇：  


“乖，别咬了，放松。”  


Mayfeld在Mandalorian的眼中认出了绝望。他们得到的命令是把Mandalorian关起来代替Qin，好让他不再干涉任何行动，然而现在他们摘掉了他的头盔。那等于彻底毁了一个Mandalorian。Mayfeld有点不自在，转过头不再看人类颤抖着地呼吸，道：  


“你们别把人玩坏了，抓紧时间。”  


他迈出囚房，关上门。  


\- -  


门一关上，Burg便猛地扯下了自己颈间的抑制器，德瓦隆人比常人要浓郁三倍以上的信息素一瞬间压过了其余两个Alpha的气味。Xi’an瞳孔紧缩，龇牙低吼着，Qin也紧皱起眉头，然而最为受罪的还是他们身下的Mandalorian。Omega受到三股强大的Alpha信息素夹攻，防线早已溃不成军，被下了药的身体不由己地产生了反应，Mandalorian从Xi’an刚扯下抑制器那刻起便一直恐惧着的事情发生了——他被强制发情了。  


压在Mandalorian身上的Burg第一个发现了异状。他惊异地拽下Mandalorian的裤子，柔软的布料卡在了胯骨，露出线条分明的人鱼线与湿润的腹部，更浓郁的信息素泄了出来。德瓦隆人嗤了一声：  


“他发情了，这婊子。”  


Qin撩起Mandalorian的上衣，把手附在紧实的腹肌上轻轻抚摸，换来身下人呼吸不稳的瑟缩躲闪，笑道：  


“那不自然。他Alpha可在这呢。”  


Burg皱着眉头瞥向Xi’an，后者依旧笑着，看着地上的俘虏时眼中一闪而过的柔情却没逃过Burg的眼睛。“可他还没有被标记。”  


两兄妹均没有回应。Mandalorian的衣服三下两下便被脱得一干二净，赤裸裸地躺在冰凉的地板上，被三股强大Alpha的信息素同时逼迫着发情而浑噩，整个人染上了一层淡红色。Burg依然骑跨在他身上，胯间的巨物隔着自身衣物直接抵着Mandalorian袒露的肌肤，引来后者颤抖的喘息。Burg粗鲁地来回抚摸人类常年掩在盔甲下而略显苍白的皮肤，着重在柔韧的腰间摸捏 ，Mandalorian发出一阵惊喘，在上身被Xi’an压制下努力扭着腰想要躲避德瓦隆人的触碰。Burg咬着牙道：  


“真他妈骚，这么快就扭起来了。”  


Xi’an把Mandalorian扶起来半靠在自己身上，臀部紧贴自己怒涨的跨下，皉咬舔弄着他耳朵，双手围在他肋下将再度想要逃避的人固定在身前。Burg抓住他胯骨将结实修长的两条腿分开围在自己腰间，Qin的双手附上Mandalorian饱满的胸肌，轻轻揉捏。Mandalorian发出颤抖的喘息，在Qin的指甲擦过乳头时漏出了第一声呻吟。Xi’an在他耳边低笑：  


“还是这么敏感。”  


男人的瞳孔更涣散了。Burg故意忽略了Omega直直翘起的阴茎，大手直接包覆在丰实弹性的臀部，搓揉着温热的皮肉，尔后握住了大腿根部将他双腿分得更开，暴露出私处。Mandalorian的会阴部多出了一个属于Omega的肉穴，却是贝蚌般的形状与嫩色，显然不常使用，在发情下正一开一合往外小小吐着透明粘液。三人的呼吸都粗重起来，Burg粗大的指头直接碾过穴口上方挺立起来的阴蒂，Mandalorian发出一声惊叫挺直了腰肢。Burg继续揉捻着小巧而敏感的部位，望着呼吸愈发急促的Omega的眼神愈发阴暗，粗重地喘息着：  


“真他妈是个婊子。早知道一开始就把你裤子给扒下来，看你还神气不。”  


话语间Qin示意Burg移开手指，自己修长的食指探了上去复住赤红的小豆，继续Burg先前的动作按压着。Xi’an向前微微俯身，握住了人类笔直的阴茎，上下滑动起来。Mandalorian大口喘气，气息不稳间漏着小声而虚弱的呻吟，脸烧得通红，在德瓦隆人的手指捅入狭窄的甬道时叫了出声。  


Burg只探入了一个指节，在湿润的入口刺刺探探，顺时针打着圈。Mandalorian死死咬住下唇，阴茎在Xi’an手中抽搐着，Qin刺激着阴蒂的手指加快了速度。Burg又往内捅入了几分，深入至手指中部，Mandalorian发出哽住了的喘息。Burg喘着粗气：  


“婊子太紧了。”  


话刚说完他便泄愤似粗鲁地抽插起来，Mandalorian扬起脖子颤抖地呻吟起来，Xi’an一手扶住他线条锋利的下颚轻吻着，Qin的手指亦相应加快，几乎是在已完全硬挺起来的小豆上高速抖动。Burg把手指直插到根部又拔出来，如此两三次后完全抽出来，两根手指并在一起捅进了半张的穴口，“噗哧噗哧”往外挤水，粗暴地开拓着。Mandalorian的大腿根部颤抖起来，呻吟带上了更多颤音，Xi’an边亲吻他的脖颈边快速撸动他的阴茎，低声道：  


“他要到了。”  


她五指一圈，抵在了根部，不轻不重捏住了勃发的阴茎，而正在此时Mandalorian挺直了腰身，脚趾头蜷缩起来，在Qin的高速拨弄和Burg的抽插下迎来了高潮。他痛苦地呻吟着，穴在Burg不停歇的抽动中喷泄出一股透明粘液，打湿了德瓦隆人的胯部。Qin抽回手指，笑道：  


“还是这么不经操。”  


Mandalorian抽着气，发出毫无意义的呻吟，显然已经在药物和混乱的强制发情下失去了理智。Burg褪下自己的裤子，露出腿间暴涨的巨物，Xi’an和Qin同时挑起眉头，Mandalorian几乎是条件反射想要并拢起依旧在高潮余韵中颤抖的双腿。Burg居高临下地看着他这动作只把自己的腰夹得更紧。Qin道：  


“他可未必受得了你。”  


Mandalorian在人类中虽然算得上是强壮健硕，跟德瓦隆人比起来却只能说娇小。Burg双手握着男人的大腿根部，不屑地往前顶了顶，Mandalorian顿时漏出一声求饶般的惊喘。Burg盯住败将湿漉漉的棕色双眼，阴沉地道：  


“他不行也得受住。”  


说完他便顶进了入口，硕大的龟头堪堪进去了一半，因为被软肉紧致地包裹着的感觉而狠狠抽了口气。Burg少见地耐心地缓缓顶弄着，等着穴口软化时再往前深入，Xi’an亲吻着人类涣散的眼睛，双手玩弄着敏感的乳头。直至Burg进去了三分之一，他再也受不了了，急不可耐地便开始抽插，Mandalorian痛叫出声。Qin跪坐在一旁紧紧盯着包裹着Burg的巨物的深红色小穴，飞速撸动着自己的阴茎。渐渐地Mandalorian的叫声掺杂了呻吟，Burg毫不留情地越推越入，直至全部没入。Mandalorian没了声息，大睁着眼睛，嘴唇连带着整个人都微微颤抖着，腹部紧绷的肌肉隆起了一个模糊的形状。Burg着迷似的伸手摸着，人类也只是颤抖，Xi’an厉声说：  


“给他一点时间。”  


三人没再动作，等着人类缓过来。终于Burg感到包围在阴茎四周的软肉不再紧张，而是缓和下来蠕动着完全裹上了他，深吸了一口气。他在这温热湿润的紧致触感中再也无法忍耐，低吼一声紧抓着Mandalorian的胯部便开始冲撞。Xi’an怒得龇出了牙，德瓦隆人嚣张地把Alpha信息素迸发出来，Mandalorian哀叫一声软下了腰。Burg只觉得一股温热的浓液溢了出来细密地包裹着他的器物，红了眼更用力地撞击起来，水液溅出了二人交合的部位，“噗哧”的水声不绝于耳，Qin死死瞪着，粗重地喘息，撸动的速度更快了起来。  


Burg抽插到二百来下，突然把Mandalorian从腰间拎起翻了个面，阴茎连带着在人身里转了一圈，男人沙哑地叫了出声。Xi’an阻止不及，Mandalorian便已经膝盖着地趴在了她身前，脸正对着她勃起的阴茎，温热的气息喷洒在器物上，让她欲望更加高涨。被下了药的Omega被突然翻转的方向弄得有点昏沉，抬起眼看她，那茫然带着情欲的眼神让她心底的施虐欲叫嚣着就要破腔而出。从再一次见到这人起，便一直想要把他操得哭出来求饶的阴暗面再度被激发，她拽下自己的裤头，把Mandalorian的头按向自己胯间。  


男人温顺地张开嘴，把她含了进去。她被温热的口腔刺激得一抖，抓住男人卷发的手紧了一紧。Mandalorian熟练地吞吐着她，舔弄着，她在快感中不由得嫉妒——以前他总是磕磕碰碰的，总要由她来指导，这些年是跟谁学去了？想到这里她眼神一暗，用力把男人的头往下压，Mandalorian发出一声被哽住了的噎息，抬眼求饶般地看她，她盯着男人湿润的眼神欲望却更为勃发。以前这双眼睛看她的时候总是温柔而深情的，今日再见时她却只能感觉到面甲背后冰冷沉静的视线，这教她焦躁。而现在这里面只剩下了情欲和作为一个下位者的卑微。  


Burg在Mandalorian身后整根拔出，又狠狠撞了进去，如此几次后男人的腰彻底软了下去，她的阴茎顺势在他嘴里进得更深，捅到了咽喉。她因为快感而大力抽插起来，男人痛苦地眯着眼睛，呻吟着，喉咙的颤动却只让她更欲仙欲死。终于她迎来了高潮，死死按住男人的后脑不让他吐出，搏动着射了他一嘴。她抽出阴茎，看着过多的白浊从被操得通红的嘴边滑下，Mandalorian呛咳着曲起身子，换来的却是Burg的阴茎每次都不偏不倚正正撞在生殖腔上。男人抽搐着，声音已经哑了，却只让他的呻吟和压抑的喘息更为撩拨。Burg大吼一声，紧抵在Mandalorian的臀部在他深处射了精，途中还不忘抽插着，最后才恋恋不舍地带着疲软的阴茎退了出来。男人全程低着头，肩膀挨着地面，只剩挺翘的屁股高高翘着，闭着眼睛虚弱地呻吟。Xi’an喘着气，又硬了起来，方才发现Qin在撸动之余伸手圈住了Mandalorian的阴茎，不让他射精。她唇间扭出一个微笑，向哥哥使了一个眼神，把男人拉了起来。  


Mandalorian迟钝地看向她。Qin走到他背后，托起他的臀部，粗壮的阴茎毫无阻碍地滑进了他刚被开发的甬道。Mandalorian发出了一声被哽住的喘息，Qin的呼吸粗重地落在他耳际，把皮肤染得更红。Qin深深呼吸着他颈间的气味，沙哑地道：  


“你记得我们吧，Mando？”  


男人没作任何回应。Xi’an把他的大腿拉起围在自己腰间，把自己也抵在了用到入口。Burg笑了起来，Mandalorian睁大了眼，Xi’an从中看到了恐惧。上次他们这么玩的时候，她想，Mando最后被胬得昏了过去。  


她蹭蹭，紧抵着Qin慢慢挤了进去。Mandalorian的腿根也在打着颤，几不可闻地颤声道：  


“…不要。”  


这是他自被迫发情以来第一次开口说话，声音沙哑虚弱，Xi’an却感到一股邪火直撩向她下腹。她慢慢把自己推了进去，感受到那一环肌肉已经扩张到了极致，便停住了等他适应。她轻轻凑到Mandalorian耳旁，望了望Qin仍圈住男人阴茎的手，道：  


“你要是肯求，就让你射。”  


Mandalorian眼珠轻颤，也不知道有没有听见。他们耐心等了一会，便开始抽插。Qin先退出，Xi’an往前顶，然后她退出，Qin再顶进去，以此类推，在还算温柔的节奏中Mandalorian小声地呻吟着。他适应后他们便不再留情，两人齐出齐入，大力撞击下夹在他们中间的人类摇摇欲坠，腿更用力地圈住了她，哽咽道：  


“太大了，太大了，Xi’an…”  


他的声音微弱，两人却能听得一清二楚，相视一眼都红了眼眶，更狠命地撞了进去，直抵最深处。Qin慢慢摇着臀部磨蹭着似是在Burg的撞击下早已红肿起来的生殖腔，Mandalorian颤抖起来，手指深深陷入Xi’an背部抓出了划痕。Xi’an咬着他耳朵，道：  


“太深了吗？Mando？痛吗？是不是肿了？”  


Mandalorian乖乖地点头，看上去已经完全失去了理智，长睫毛上下颤动着。红肿起来的生殖腔炙热而鼓涨，只为他们带来了更多快感，Xi’an难耐地摩擦着那脆弱的入口，蛊惑地道：  
“想让我们进去吗？”  


不等Mandalorian回答，Qin一个挺身便挤进了狭窄的生殖腔。Mandalorian睁大了眼，浑身抖得像落叶，拼命摇着头，嗫喏道：  


“不要，不要…“  


Qin在他身后冲撞，咬着牙道：  


“不要什么？标记吗？放心，我可没那个兴趣。“  


尽管他心里巴不得里里外外操烂这个Mandalorian，让他永远只属于自己。就连Xi’an也不能碰。他的妹妹也挤了进来，两人粗壮的阴茎在狭小的生殖腔里抽插着，带来的更多是疼痛而非快感，Omega生性的敏感让他夹紧了穴想要把异物逼出去，Qin红了眼骂道：  


“妈的婊子，还夹这么紧，就是欠胬…”  


Xi’an也喘着粗气，九浅一深撞着Omega脆弱的内部，她和Qin现在完全乱了步调，不一致的撞击只给Mandalorian带来了更大的刺激。男人扬起头，艰难地吞咽着，唾液却从唇边淌下，晶晶亮亮的。Xi’an突然有种冲动想要去吻他，但她及时阻止了自己，只发狠地往上撞，因为体位的问题进得更深。突然Mandalorian哽咽着说话了，声音轻得她几乎听不清：  


“求你，求你，…”  


她一个激灵，死死抓住了男人的大腿，进得更深，盯着他一向倔强的眼眸看：  


“你说什么？”  


Qin往上狠狠一顶。Mandalorian噎住了，就在那一瞬间他哭了，泪水流了出来粘住了长长的睫毛，淌下通红的脸颊，胸膛不住起伏：  


“求你，求、你，不要…”  


他们俩看着他的泪水都是一怔。Xi’an抓着他大腿的手紧了紧，眼神暗了下去。两人对视一眼，不约而同都退出了生殖腔。Mandalorian浅浅吁了一口气，眼泪在脸上依旧发着亮，紧接着便被愈加狠烈的抽插撞得大叫出声，呻吟也拔高了一个调。站在一旁的Burg撸动着阴茎把白浊通通射到了他腰间，Xi’an低头去舔咬他的乳头，男人颤声叫了出来。她抽插得更猛，直到Qin也交代了出来，退出了充盈了各式粘液的甬道，把男人放倒在地上，粗声叫道：  


“我说你要求我什么？”  


Mandalorian目光涣散，遍布吻痕和掐印的身体随着她的撞击东倒西歪，唇间断断续续漏出呻吟。她一下子抽出来又撞进去，男人大声淫叫，她恶狠狠地问：  


“你要求我什么？”  


她依赖着对这具身体的熟悉度准确地抵在了敏感点上，稍抽出一点用龟头碾压着腺体打着圈。男人“啊”地叫出了声，身体抽搐着，颤声道：  


“求…嗯，求你，呃啊！让我，嗯，射、射…”  


她松开对男人阴茎的掌控，大力抽插起来，每一次都准确无误碾过腺体，刺激着早已脆弱得不堪一击的Omega的神经。Mandalorian高声叫了起来，脚趾蜷曲着，绷紧了身体射了自己一胸口。她趁着高潮过后的放松更用力地操进Omega，快感过后加倍敏感的男人哀叫着再度红了眼眶，直到被她操得断断续续哭了出来，求她停住，她才一鼓作气快速抽动了数下，抵在深处射了精。  


Xi’an松开Mandalorian的大腿，退了出来。男人瘫软在地上，焦糖色的双眼完全失焦，胸膛颤抖着起伏，软软地喘息呻吟着。尚未闭合的小洞一开一合往外吐着白浊，她伸手探进里面撩了一圈又搔了搔，小穴一下子剧烈收缩把更多精液逼了出来。她把沾染了体液的手指在Mandalorian红肿的乳头上擦干净，换来男人全身不由自己的颤抖。Burg和Qin都已整待完毕，敲了敲囚房门窗示意Mayfeld开门。她穿好裤子跟着他们往外走去前，低下头亲吻了男人汗湿的额头。


End file.
